Candyman
by Lacrymosa-Nightmare
Summary: A new candyshop has opened and Daisuke wants candy! He certainly gets much more than that! Sweets and candy had never been as sweet to Daisuke as it is now.DaisukexDark. Rating may change later.
1. Sugar and Sweets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its characters. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. But however I do own this delicious little plotline and anyone who dares to try and take it will be burned by my mighty dragon plushies, rubber duckies and sticks of butter. To those that know my other works, this first chapter is a bit shorter than what I normally write and I apologize for that (a little explanation for this is included at the end of the chapter)

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.) and fluff situations. (lots of it!)

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Candyman**

**Chapter 1:**

Sugar and Sweets

"Hey have you heard of that new candy shop that just opened up nearby?"

Daisuke's head jerked up at this neutral announce made by his friend, Satoshi Hikari. The red head grinned which instantly made Satoshi regret ever saying anything.

"No…" Daisuke's eye gleamed with a light that made the bluenette wince. Daisuke plus sugar equaled one crazy Daisuke. And this was a bouncing off the walls, I want huggles and kisses and maybe go running around for a naked pot of gold kind of hyper. (if there ever were such a thing as naked pots of gold…but then what did define a naked pot of gold?) "Tell me…"

Daisuke obsessed with sugary things-very, very bad. But, once again, Satoshi surrendered. He sighed.

"It's not too far from here…I'll walk you after school…" He grumbled returning to his very meager lunch of bread. The bluenette was not fond of much outside his comfort zone of loafed wheat. Sugary sweets was defiantly on that list.

"Oh yay!! Arigato gozamasu, Hikari-kun!" And Daisuke smiled crazily at the thought of receiving a rush of edible sugar highness. It had been the end of the world for him when that old candy shop they had went to had closed down. But now….

_What am I getting myself into…?_ Satoshi groaned inwardly as he popped the last piece of bread in his mouth. Daisuke cheerfully speared a piece of sushi and offered it to his friend. He shook his head slightly. He had never seen Daisuke so cheerful since that place had closed down… _Maybe I guess it isn't so bad…I man what's the worse that can happen in a candy shop?_

--------------------------

"Ooooooo!!!! Hikari-kun, look at this one!! I've never seen this kind of candy before!!"

Satoshi groaned under his breath for the millionth time and let his bubbly little red head friend drag him over to a cylindrical shelf chalk full of something colorful he didn't want to analyze. All the fluff and brightness and color…it was making the colorless Satoshi feel slightly sick and out-of-place.

"Niwa-kun…" The bluenette grumbled as Daisuke giggled, examining the oddly shaped confections. This was positively embarrassing…Daisuke was acting like a hyper little four year old…

"Hai, Hikari-kun?" Daisuke inquired eyes still glittering over a new row of sweets.

"You're so hyper! Must you really be like that?" Satoshi whispered, averting his eyes quickly at a few girls that passed them by. All three had looks of what seemed to be mocking amusement.

"Eh? Hyper? Does it bother you, Hikair-kun?" Daisuke turned to him and Satoshi's heart reluctantly gave as the slightly watery look he was given. "Well, because if it does…"

"No, no! Ah, of course not…" Satoshi laughed nervously and Daisuke's face brightened. He instantly yanked him again to another shelf.

_I'm such a wimp…_Satoshi berated himself as the smaller teen gapped at the assorted lollipops and swirlly whatever they called them. Daisuke promptly had his hands full in less than five minutes and he was hauling his colorful stash to the cash register. All the while he was gabbing away.

"Really Hikari-kun you should lighten up a bit! You're always so pale and unemotional-no one really knows how you feel…! See, me, I don't do that! I always express how I feel! You should do that more often…and what's with you and only eating bread? You really should try and eat other things, like sweets!"

The red head fished his wallet out of a back pocket and pulled out some dollar bills and promptly shoved the wallet back in. Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

_And end up as hyper as you? I don't think so…_

"It's just how I am, Niwa-kun. Not much I can change. And bread is healthy for you. Can't go wrong with bread." Satoshi answered glancing over at the cashier as Daisuke spilled his merchandise on the counter.

_Even the counter is...colorful._ Satoshi shivered.

"Mmm…hello there….and will this be all?"

Daisuke blinked ruby innocent eyes at a strikingly young yet older teen with stylishly messy black hair and piercing amethyst eyes. He was a suddenly jarring, yet not unpleasantly so, break from everything around them that screamed fluff. It was only a subtle shift, but even the air around him was alluring.

"Ano…Hai…"

The cashier flashed the boy a dashing smile.

"Quite a lot there, Ie? Sure this won't have you…bouncing off the walls?"

Daisuke seemed to have missed the shifted meaning behind the words and smiled brightly back.

"Yeah,.. But ever since the last store closed…well, I've been in sore need of a sugar rush!"

Satoshi winced. God knows Daisuke didn't need to be any more hyper and optimistic than he needed to be…

"Ah then that will be…ten dollars and seventy-five cents."

The smaller teen pushed the money across the counter which the cashier easily reached for. Fingers ghosted over Daisuke's-so teasing, he wasn't even sure if it even happened. But the shy shift of eyes upwards to meet those deep purple ones told him it had been no accident.

"Ano…" Daisuke whispered, feeling a new and usual heat in his face he had never felt before and his skin prickled at the contact. Satoshi had not let this go unnoticed. In fact, he had noticed from the moment they had walked in that the cashier had had his eyes trained on the teen in a predatorily way. Only one thought crossed his mind when he caught that teen eying his friend like he was one delectable lollipop he's just love to have in his hands and mouth-molester.

It was time for a little intervention.

"Hai…er…" Satoshi quickly glanced at the name tag on the teen's chest. "Dark." What a weird name… "Lay off. You're practically molesting him with your eyes so quit it."

Dark raised an eyebrow at the pale teen and almost laughed. The guy was way too pale and way too thin…

"Oh? Lay off you delectable little boyfriend?" Satoshi immediately blushed at this. "I think I'll pass."

"B-boyfriend??" Daisuke stammered, jumping as he grabbed his bag of now paid sweets. He shook his head furiously. "Ano…uh, Hikari-kun isn't my boyfriend! We're just friends!"

"Good." Dark smiled indulgently at the now bewildered teen. "I was hoping you weren't already hitched…" He reached out and stroked Daisuke's cheek with one finger. The red head froze, not sure what to do-but the offending finger had already drifted away. "Things would be so dull without you…here…" Dark quickly reached for a pen behind the counter, scrawled something on it, then tossed it across the counter. "When you're in the mood for something a bit sweeter, you call me up."

Daisuke picked the paper up and before he could mumble a confused thanks, Satoshi dragged him off with mumblings of "pervert" and "sexual predator" under his breath.

Dark leaned against the counter, amusement plaster across his face.

_I think I won't be so lonely here in this new town after all…._

_------------------------_

"…and it was the strangest thing!" Daisuke finished his story to a ruby eyed, unusual looking rabbit. "But huh…" He fished out a small piece of blue bubblegum from the bag and, unwrapping it, chewed thoughtfully. "He…I get a strange feeling around him…do I know him, maybe…?"

A fleeting memory teased his conscious and danced from his reach. He tried to grab at it but it slipped from his grasp. Daisuke sighed in frustration, having the aching feeling that it was important. The rabbit, Wiz, kyuued worriedly and Daisuke smiled.

"Nothing…it really must be the sugar highness…."

Daisuke turned over on his side and Wiz meeped slightly. Daisuke laughed as the rabbit took his spot next to Daisuke and snuggled under the boy's arms. A yawn surprised the both of them.

Daisuke fingered the piece of paper that the teen-Dark, he remembered suddenly- had given him. The words that accompanied it too came to him….

_. "When you're in the mood for something a bit sweeter, you call me up."_

_What did he mean by that….?_ Daisuke wondered to himself as sleep claimed his waking state…

-----------------------------

Tuesday. Uneventful as usual.

Daisuke was coming down from his sugar high and already he was feeling the withdrawal so he quickly popped into his moth a sugar ball before walking into class.

The first thing he noticed was that there was a very colorful, medium sized bag on his desk that looked suspiciously like the one's from the new candy shop. If he had fetishes besides that over chocolate it was what the bags looked like for distinctive chains.

He scuttled over to his seat, plopped down and snatched the bag off the desk. If this was what he thought it was…

Daisuke opened it nervously and squeaked. Eyebrows were raised and heads turned. The red head promptly sank in his seat, still holding the bag open to inhale the sugary scent, blushing to the very roots of his hair.

_Geez…maybe I'm suffering more from sugar withdrawal than I thought…._

He peeked into the bag and his eyes widened considerably. It was the more expensive chocolate-the finer imports that he had only tasted once in his life. Between two bars of white cream chocolate there was a note on ruby paper. Daisuke pulled it out in curiosity. Scrawled in elegant writing was the following-

**_Thought you might have liked some of this, considering how much you love sweets. Expensive, but it's truly some of the best sweets out there. The shipment came in just yesterday. Consider it a token of my affections…_**

**_P.s. Look behind you_**

Confused, he did as the note instructed and was met with teasing purple eyes. Daisuke nearly feel out of his chair.

"Nice to meet you again too….Daisuke."

--------------------------

Short sweet and to the point chapter. Though granted, I really don't like making them this short….I am an avid writer after all. But then, it would become rather lengthy and boring and I've already stretched the humor a bit…

Or maybe I'm just deprived of sleep…anyways, the idea's bugged me for a while. Dark, sweets, a candy shop of fluff and Daisuke? Put it all together and you can get some very fluffy or very naughty situations depending on your tastes…XD

I might rewrite this chapter…unless you guys think its okay. Then I might just leave it but the next one will be like my normal length ones that I write for all my other fics.

Oh and as to the naked pot of gold…that had been an inside joke between my friends when I thought one of my friends said that and instead they had said something else that defiantly had nothing to do with naked pots of gold. (How can you even get naked pots of gold?)

Enough of my rambles, review and tell me what you think-especially if you think the chap should be longer or just to leave it as is.


	2. Sugar for Something Sweeter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its characters. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. But however I do own this delicious little plotline and anyone who dares to try and take it will be burned by my mighty dragon plushies, rubber duckies and sticks of butter.

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.) and fluff situations. (lots of it!)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Previously…**

_He peeked into the bag and his eyes widened considerably. It was the more expensive chocolate-the finer imports that he had only tasted once in his life. Between two bars of white cream chocolate there was a note on ruby paper. Daisuke pulled it out in curiosity. Scrawled in elegant writing was the following-_

_**Thought you might have liked some of this, considering how much you love sweets. Expensive, but it's truly some of the best sweets out there. The shipment came in just yesterday. Consider it a token of my affections…**_

_**P.s. Look behind you**_

_Confused, he did as the note instructed and was met with teasing purple eyes. Daisuke nearly feel out of his chair._

"_Nice to meet you again too….Daisuke."_

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

Candyman

**Chapter 2: **Sugar for Something Sweeter

Daisuke's jaw dropped as he was staring at a slightly smiling black hair teen.

"Daisuke, keep doing that and maybe you'll catch some flies and a bit more…"

Daisuke's jaw instantly flapped shut. What was the cashier from that candy store doing here!! The guy had to at least be past high school age!!

"W-what are you doing here??" Daisuke stammered, heart jumping in his throat. Dark continued to smile. "You looked at least past 17!!"

Dark adopted a look of mock hurt.

"Oh, how offensive! As if I'm really so much older! I _am_ 17."

"Oh…" Daisuke felt foolish. Dark noticed this and tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry about it…most people automatically think I'm that much older…you're not the only one…"

Daisuke felt slightly better.

"Oh…well…I kind of…forgot your name…what was it again?"

Dark felt like thudding to the ground.

"It's Dark." He answered, eyes glittering. "But I already know yours…."

_Yeah, wait, how did he know it?_

"So I've noticed…" Daisuke frowned slightly. Dark smirked. He liked how cute the red head looked when he pouted.

"Don't worry I'm not a stalker or anything…" _Uh-huh…riiiiiiight…you are such a liar to yourself Dark Mousey._

"But I beg to differ." A cold voice bit through the air, making both teens jump. A cold glare from a familiar bluenette made Dark grin.

"Ah…Creepy Boy, so nice of you to join us…"

"I'm not creepy!" He hissed, taking his seat next to Daisuke, as usual Dark's grin didn't fade at all.

"Well, _I_ beg to differ with you so skinny it's unnatural and I swear you could lighten up a bit…an while you're at it get a bit of a tan-you are practically snow white!"

Daisuke's eyes widened slightly.

"A-ano…that's enough you two…"

Satoshi and Dark were glaring at each other.

"Not my fault he can't quite being a freaking child molester…" Satoshi mumbled.

"Not my fault you're so creepy…" Dark shot back.

"Please, can we just get along!" Daisuke burst in nervously. Satoshi huffed and looked away, staring fixedly at the white board. Dark smirked, face clearly gleaming in triumph.

"Daisuke, I knew you'd see it from my point of view…" Dark purred slightly. Daisuke made a face, but his head was still a bit light and bubbly.

"Whatever…you two really shouldn't be at each other's necks…" Even as he said this, he was digging his hand through the tissue paper to fish out a chocolate bar. Daisuke peeled the wrapper off with nimble fingers and Dark watched the boy, fascinated.

His eye drifted easily to Daisuke's mouth as the boy happily slid the thin bar in his mouth, not realizing that it could make rather naughty thoughts run though a particular cashier/classmate's mind….

It was the simple sucking action that Daisuke was performing on the melting piece of chocolate that turned dirty thoughts into more of a physical problem…

_Grrrrrrr…damn hot turn-on…Daisuke and chocolate…Hmmm…_Dark gritted his teeth to force down a small moan as his "little" problem instantly got worse. He crossed his legs, an uncomfortable look passing over his face.

"Mousey-kun, is there something bothering you?"

Dark jumped as the sensei addressed him. Daisuke turned to look at him, but the older teen tactfully ignored him, knowing that just looking at him would do nothing to remedy his…problem.

"Ah…hai. May I go to the bathroom, Sensei?"

She gave him an odd look, noting his slightly flushed face.

"Hai…go, and be sure to take the pass…while you're at it, why don't you see the nurse? You look rather red…"

Dark sped out of there before anyone, least of all the red head, could see exactly the reason why he was walking a bit weird.

-------------------------------------------

"That….was odd…"

Daisuke nibbled on the chocolate, reveling in the sweet melting heat that traveled down his throat…

Ruby eyes continued to follow the lecture with a slightly peaceful plodingness. Bar in one hand, pencil in the other he began to take notes. He didn't want to get yelled at and have his expensive chocolate taken from him just because he wasn't doing his work…

-------------------------------------------

"NMmmphhh!!"

A tall body slammed against the inner walls of a bathroom stall. Beads of perspiration were forming fast, the air heating up around the male. Sweeping slightly damp bangs from his face, the teen pushed his back against the cold stall with a small moan.

"Nrgh…ahn…good…grief!!...Never…had to…do…this for…a while now…" _Least until today_.

Dark had fought his control until he completely lost it. Now he was reduced to pleasuring himself in the bathroom at school of all places and over a hot little uke that would taste positively irresistible if he ate all that sugar….

That thought only made him progress faster. He had to admit, his own mind needed a little cleaning out but when you were as bent as they came, worked at a candy shop, and had no one to hold, cuddle and speak of doing kinky things to then there was really no release in life. (And a glimpse in Dark's little twisted mind and reasoning was not needed…)

He tensed, then cried out as he emptied, nearly falling face first into the urinal. That wouldn't have been a pleasant sight-covered in toilet water and coming out smelling like wet dog and release…

He regained his composure, sighed and zipped his pants back up. Dangit! And he had been so good at keeping his promise of no fooling around with himself until he found a lover…

Oh well, he could just tell his twisted mind that Daisuke was his lover, plain and simple. Though technically, the beautiful red head wasn't…

_Awwww, Daisuke, why do you have to play so hard to get?_ Dark asked himself as he took out his brand of cologne that drew thousands of fan girls (much to his disgust) and spritzed himself over well before walking out of the bathroom.

-----------------------------------

"Daisuke, I really think you shouldn't be going here…I mean, look there's candy in the normal grocery chains-you can get your sugar fix there…"

"But, Hikari-kun, c'mon! Just because Dark-san works here you don't want to at least try something??"

"I'd be just as soon be poisoned by Dark himself…" Satoshi mumbled under his breath.

"Well, well, how may help out my lovely today?" Was the voice that greeted the two teens as they entered the store. Daisuke, ever the naïve one and just so happened to be on a sugar high, waved cheerfully and grinned while Satoshi remained completely unmoved.

Again, it took little time to get everything and soon Daisuke was hauling his latest stash right up to Dark's counter. Dark smiled in amusement-with how much candy the boy consumed he was surprised that he never gained weight from it.

"A little bit too much, neh?"

Daisuke felt a slight pink tinge erupt on his face. Red eyes didn't shift from purple ones.

"Well…maybe…but I exhausted my whole bag yesterday!" The whine was adorable, but that didn't wipe out most of Dark's shock.

_This kid can really put away the sweets_!

Dark resumed his casual smirk and rung up the price. Instantly Daisuke's face fell. He didn't have enough…

"Oh…"

He didn't have to say a word. Dark's smirk grew. He couldn't pay for it all…but if he knew the boy well enough (which technically, he didn't) then he wouldn't leave all those sweets lying there…

"Not enough?"

Daisuke nodded gloomily. But they all looked so good…and there had been some that he hadn't tried and was dying to! Plus, his favorites had practically run out since he had managed to grab the last few. Satoshi sighed. What a dilemma. They could have been out of here by now if he had only been smart enough to bring extra…Satoshi knew Daisuke's fetish wouldn't allow leaving sweets behind. Not the one's he picked out anyways.

"Well…" Dark said slowly, a small frown on his face. He, by protocol couldn't give anyone a break. But that pitiful, puppy dog look in those ruby eyes…a slow smirk began to re-surface again. Maybe there was a way…the boy had no idea what he was communicating. "Maybe…perhaps we could reach a compromise…"

Satoshi instantly saw through what Daisuke's sugar clouded mind couldn't. While Daisuke was lost in happy thoughts of pink fluff and white sugary things (1) Satoshi was now searing with protective disgust.

"Ahahaha…no." The blue haired boy edged closer, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I think not. Taking advantage of Daisuke's weakness for sugar and sweets…how cruel. Daisuke, just forget about it."

Daisuke instantly pouted. He would not be deprived of his sugar…!

"But…" He gazed longingly at the pile of colorful wrapping. Dark's grin widened. It would take little to no effort to sway the teen. Sugar did make a lot of headway with Daisuke…

Head…way…Grrrrrr…keep the thoughts clean, keep them clean…

"Well, Daisuke If you'd rather not…" Dark began, adding just the right hint of regret. That was it. Daisuke looked up at the cashier.

"A-ano!! Er…don't-can't I…? I'll do anything…!"

Dark had to deliberately press his hips against the cold hard wood of the counter to keep his face free of anything that the bluenette could turn on him.

_I'll do anything…that was your own words…though really, you don't seem to understand the implications of that…._

"Oh really?" Dark let the smirk drop and he raised an eyebrow. Perfect. Daisuke nodded quickly. Satoshi groaned.

_Daisuke, you baka…do you even know what you just set yourself up for?_

"I…really need my sugar!"

The smile returned.

"Ah…well, alright then…" Dark swept the confections into a bag and pushed them over the counter. Daisuke squealed slightly as he snatched the bag up. Dark however wasn't so easy to fool. "Ah, ah, ah…" He warned lightly, gripping Daisuke's wrist.

"Neh?" Daisuke inquired

"Now…I require something in return."

Satoshi hissed.

"Hentai…keep Daisuke's innocence out of this."

Dark raised an eyebrow. Since when was Daisuke's innocence ever in the bargain? It wasn't-not yet.

"Creepy Boy…how crude." Violet eyes fell back into red ones. "No…maybe something a bit on the sweeter side would do just fine…?"

Daisuke's eyes glazed over. Dark laughed inwardly.

_Too easy…_

"I'll take that as a yes…" Dark let go of Daisuke's wrist, pulling out yet another small piece of papper from behind the counter and scribbling something a bit longer than his phone number on it.

"Why don't you drop by my house after school tomorrow and I'll make something for you…or walk home with me, that'll be easier."

"Sure! Arigato, Dark-san!" Taking both bag and paper in hand he practically skipped out of the store, a very disgruntled Satoshi in tow. Dark leaned against the counter and watched him go, his smile turning slightly bittersweet.

_I wonder how you'll cope with more than just sweets tomorrow…_

----------------------------

Don't get any weird ideas about that last comment by Dark-although it seemed to come off perverse, it wasn't. –gasp- a non-perverse Dark…? Impossible.

Elections and high school drama are serious writer killers, I swear. But I survived!! W00t! So, anyways, don't forget to drop your little reviewness, neh? You always make the author feel loved!

(1) Okay why does that sound so wrong?


	3. Chocolate Hearts Are Meant for February!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its characters. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. But however I do own this delicious little plotline and anyone who dares to try and take it will be burned by my mighty dragon plushies, rubber duckies and sticks of butter. To those that know my other works, this first chapter is a bit shorter than what I normally write and I apologize for that (a little explanation for this is included at the end of the chapter)

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.) and fluff situations. (lots of it!)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Previously… **

_"Hentai…keep Daisuke's innocence out of this." _

_Dark raised an eyebrow. Since when was Daisuke's innocence ever in the bargain? It wasn't-not yet. _

_"Creepy Boy…how crude." Violet eyes fell back into red ones. "No…maybe something a bit on the sweeter side would do just fine…?" _

_Daisuke's eyes glazed over. Dark laughed inwardly. _

_Too easy…_

_"I'll take that as a yes…" Dark let go of Daisuke's wrist, pulling out yet another small piece of paper from behind the counter and scribbling something a bit longer than his phone number on it. _

_"Why don't you drop by my house after school tomorrow and I'll make something for you…or walk home with me, that'll be easier." _

_"Sure! Arigato, Dark-san!" Taking both bag and paper in hand he practically skipped out of the store, a very disgruntled Satoshi in tow. Dark leaned against the counter and watched him go, his smile turning slightly bittersweet. _

_I wonder how you'll cope with more than just sweets tomorrow…_

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Candyman **

**Chapter 3:** Chocolate Hearts Are Meant for February!

"I'm telling you, Niwa, you really should stay away from there!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a worry wart…"

"I am not!!" Satoshi huffed irritably, crossing his arms. It was for good reason though that he'd be slightly concerned. "It's just…Dark isn't as innocent looking as he may seem…so just be careful."

The two friends were sitting under a tree. It was lunchtime. A few groups of people here and there were scattered around the grounds. For the most part, the two were left alone. Satoshi was currently picking moodily at his piece of bread. He had actually had made an effort to be bold and brought Italian cheese and jalapeño bread but his agitation over Dark stopped him from bragging slightly to Daisuke.

The bluenette nibbled on it, slightly wincing at the stinging spicy yet melty taste and gulped slightly.

"Ano? Is that..?" Daisuke stared at Satoshi in mid bite and pant. "Is that jalapeño and cheese bread?"

"Hai…" Satoshi hissed slightly. It was so hot…grrrr…his tongue felt as if someone took a lighter to it and set it on fire…

"Oh!! Hikari-kun I'm so proud of you!!!"

Satoshi felt vaguely like he was being strangled to death from the fierce hug that his friend was giving him.

"It's just….jalapeño…bread…" Satoshi coughed, face turned bell pepper red. Gods, that was spicy…!!

"Still!! You went out on a limb to eat something so…well, daring! Bold! Out there!"

Satoshi still wasn't sure whether if it was really worth it to have braved the bread for Daisuke or not. But seeing that bright smile…

Maybe it was.

-------------------------

"Okay, well don't worry about me! I'll live, okay? See ya tomorrow!" And with that he waved his friend goodbye and dashed out of the school gates. Standing just outside of them, he leaned against the side of the wall, breathing deeply. Running-literally- while on a sugar high was indeed great…

"Hey there, my ever adorable Dai-chan…"

Daisuke jumped and blushed a cotton candy pink as Dark appeared beside him.

"You're cute when you blush…don't be so shy and turn away…" Dark whined slightly as Daisuke, noticing that he was indeed red in the face, had tried to cutely look away. The older teen gently laid a hand on Daisuke's arm and led him away from the school.

"So…you walk?' Dark opened the conversation. Daisuke nodded and digging into his pocket popped another small piece of candy into his mouth. Dark blinked and chuckled.

"Always prepared, neh?"

Daisuke nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup! If I don't have my daily dose of sugar then I get all depressed! It really sucks, but I've gotten used to it!" Through this little pronouncement he was smiling cheerfully. Maybe a bit too much. Dark sighed.

_And don't I know why…you can't live, can't function without it…. _

"Don't you eat anything else though?"

The bubbly red head paused, finishing off his latest treat.

"Well…duh, I have to! And I do! It's just…Mom says I do eat waaaaaay too many sweets for my own good. And plus, she said I'll get diabetes and get fat and all that…but really, do I look fat?" Dark chuckled and shook his head. "No, see? I have a really, really high metabolism-doctors say it isn't normal at all! Its way too high for anyone, so that's kind of why I have to eat lots of sugar to balance it out or else I'll get all stick like and that would be unhealthy…!" Daisuke giggled. "So…I guess you can say candy is my best medicine!"

_Just as hyper and naive as I remembered you to be…_ Dark couldn't stop smiling. Just being around this hyper bundle put him on a high too…

"Well, I guess you could."

Daisuke looked around him for a minute, then looked back.

"So, Dark-sempai, where's your house? Not too far hopefully?"

The older teen shook his head.

"No, just right around this block…" And they turned the block and began walking down the new street a few houses down, Dark stopped Daisuke and gestured nonchalantly at his house. Daisuke's jaw dropped.

"This is it." Dark began walking up the narrow walk as Daisuke scampered after the teen, almost tripping over himself from time to time.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you live h-h-here??" Daisuke spluttered as Dark pulled out a set of keys and jiggled them into the lock. The door clicked after a minute and Dark looked back, grinning at Daisuke's spluttering state.

"Yeah. Like it?" He laughed easily as he beckoned him in. "Wait til you see the inside…"

Daisuke took one step and immediately was in love with the place.

"It's so…bright…" He marveled gazing at the ornate diamond and gold chandelier hanging in imperial glory form the living room ceiling. "And all in my favorite colors too…white and red…"

Dark dropped his backpack off on the sofa and motioned for Daisuke to do the same. Daisuke remained standing though, slightly nervous about sitting but Dark immediately noticed this and quickly motioned for him to sit. Daisuke sat gladly, finding the white suede cushions to be pleasant to squish on.

"Stay here for a minute, 'kay Daisuke?" The red head nodded. "I'll be right back." And he disappeared behind a red swinging door that, after catching a glimpse of the room beyond, lead to the kitchen. He reemerged a few minutes later with a box in his hands.

Daisuke's nose twitched. He knew that smell anywhere…!!

"Chocolate…?" He inquired, eyes widening. Dark smiled, sitting down next to the red head on the sofa and offered the box to him.

"Mmmhmm! For you." And Daisuke happily squeaked and took the box. He blinked and he ahhed in wonder.

Lying in a bed of red tissues was an assortment of chocolate hearts in blue, green, yellow, red, orange, and violet. Daisuke picked up a blue one cautiously, took a nibbled and giggled.

"Its blueberry and chocolate flavored!" He exclaimed, surprised and popped the rest of it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully for a minute before turning to the older male. "But…I…" he sobered a bit. "Why are you giving me all this? I…didn't really…do I owe you something?" He wondered mildly as Dark shifted closer and laughed.

"No…I just…felt like it."

"But…" Daisuke adopted a slightly watery eyed expression. "Chocolate hearts are for February! For Valentine's Day!!"

Opps.

"Ahh, ehehe. W-well…" Dark wilted slightly, scratching the back of his head. " I…yeah, I know but…I made them for you!"

Instantly he brightened.

"You did? For me?? Oh wow, I…don't know what to say-!" Dark shrugged.

"Don't need to. Just take them home and eat them, that's all I ask."

Ruby eyes laughed.

"Is that all? Oh, come now, you know I would." Daisuke covered the box again with the lid and put them aside. He sighed stretching, then casually checked his watch. Suddenly he eeped and toppled off the couch. Dark jumped.

"What?? What is it-?"

"Ooooohhhh, nooooo, my mom was expecting me ten minutes ago!!" Daisuke scrambled for his bag and box of chocolate. With all his stuff in hand he was running to the door but Dark pulled him back.

"Ehh??" Daisuke yelped and nearly toppled backwards. He half whirled straight into the teen and was suddenly too close to Dark's face. He shivered, feeling a thumb drift to wipe something off the corner of his mouth. For some reason he blushed madly when Dark carefully stuck the tip of his thumb coated with the wiped substance.

"You had a little bit of chocolate on you…" He whispered, other free hand still firmly gripping him. Daisuke averted his eyes, heart starting to race. His face was tilted up again and he was instantly consumed by amethyst pools.

"You'll come back tomorrow?"

Daisuke found that, for some odd reason, his vocal cords went dry. He simply nodded, still blushing and stepped back. Dark released him, a small smile on his lips.

"Tomorrow it is then, Daisuke."

And Daisuke bolted from the house wondering why he felt such a powerful pull yet repulsion to the teen. Eh…it was probably the sugar talking, he reasoned. After all, chocolate hearts were meant for February.

-------------------------------

And you thought Dark would just go for it, huh? Nope! –shifty eyes- chicken….

-shrugs-

anyways, sooooo, soooooo sorry for the wait!! But I've finally got to it, so yays for the writer and don't forget your reviews make the writer go wheeeee!


End file.
